Proactive
by Cashagon
Summary: Fresh from the theater, Erica knows what is coming. Cursed with knowledge she is forced into a situation she's long since realized she isn't equipped to deal with. She's scared and out of her league, but the Universe is counting on her. 13,999,999 Universes lost to Thanos. This universe won't be one of them. Not if she has any say in it. Time to be proactive and prevent the End.


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters. Only my OCs

Prologue

Erica sits stunned.

That.

Was.

Amazing!

She can't believe what she's just scene. This movie is so much more than what she was expecting. So much to take in too. The feels! Oh, the feels. So many people's predictions were correct, while others were wrong. The biggest prediction, one that she's been denying since she heard it, were the deaths. Those who would most likely not survive. Erica still thinks Loki is alive, but that's more denial than anything. She is clinging to that denial. It is a friend in these dark times.

Because Tony just died!

Ugh! Slumped in her seat, she realizes now just how much of an impact Tony Stark has had on her life. The credits roll with clips of each Avenger in their early days and Eria reflects on how far they've come. The character develepment is astonishing. Absolutly beautiful. Cap used to follow the rules like a good little soldier, but now look at him. A rogue who makes his own rules. While Tony has finally grown up. Used to be he did what made himself happy without thinking of how it would affect others. Like a spoiled child. Now he's layed his life down for others. Made the ultimate sacrifice. Even when it meant he wouldn't get to see his daughter again.

"Ohhh...", Erica whines, holding back tears.

Richard Oak, aka Ricky, grabs his sister's arm and drags her from the theater. Pushing her bodily from the auditorium until she quits strugglesing for fear of embarresing herself in front of the other guests. Erica insists there's an end credit scene. It's a Marvel movie, of course there is one.

"Everyone on the internet says there isn't one. Now come on!", he snaps.

"Since when do you believe everything you read about on the internet?", Erica argues, tears gone. Now she's just annoyed. "I tell you about something that just happens to be online and you look at me like I'm an idiot, but but you read something from the internet and suddenly it's trustworthy. How does that make sense?"

Ricky rolls his eyes and snears, "A lot of people who saw the movie said so. Let's go home now." He stomps to the white buick and yanks the door open, "I'm hungry and angry. I'm hangry."

Erica ignores his attempt at a joke and plops down into the drivers seat with a glare. The movie was great and she can't figure out why her brother is angry. He says it's because he's hungry, but ate a couple hours before they left for the movie. She had even bought snacks for them to eat, but he'd insisted he didn't want any. Said he couldn't have them because they were allergy friendly foods and he couldn't eat them because they were hers. She bought them for both of them! He'd had the same oppertunity to buy snacks of his own if he didn't want any of hers.

"It's only been five hours! At most! I get that you're hungry, but it really hasn't been that long." Erica groaned, starting the car.

"I'm hangry and I want to go home."

"Why are you always angry after we watch a movie?", she wonders, pulling out of the parking lot.

Ricky huffs and stares out the window.

Erica rolls her eyes and says pointedly, "Ignoring me isn't going to fix the problem."

"Like mom says to do, I'm dropping the argument. Something you never do."

"You're not dropping the argument, you're ignoring me. There's a difference. You're still mad and we aren't going to resolve this issue if you don't talk to me."

_And admit I'm right_, she thinks before saying aloud, "First _The Force Awakens_, then _How to Train Your Dragon 3_, and now _Endgame_. What's going on? Almost every movie we've seen in theaters you've left angry. You yell at me whe-"

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at the movie. There just things I wish they'd done differently."

"Sure sounds like you're angry at me. Since I'm the one you're yelling at!", Erica winces as her own volume increases. But she's too stubborn to admit she just yelled when complaining, no explaining, about what Ricky had been doing not ten minutes ago.

Ricky grinds his teeth, trying not to yell back, but the brunette can practically hear his thoughts. She jerks her head to the right and glares at him, daring him to voice those thoughts. But before he can even think to open his mouth his wide eyes notices what his sister missed.

The light in the intersection had turned red in the midst of their argument and a huge truck was coming right towards them.

Erica had just enough time to turn and register the peterbilt logo out her window before it was too late.


End file.
